1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a monitoring system including a variety of data acquisition devices, such as network recorders for recording still images, moving images, etc, and a monitoring host connected via a twisted pair has been widely used. Each network recorder of such monitoring system has an internet protocol (IP) address, therefore, the monitoring host can access any one of the network recorders to obtain and show recorded videos of the network recorders via the corresponding IP address. However, signals transmitted in the twisted pair are easy to become weaker as transmission distances become longer, thereby making the monitoring system using the twisted pair suitable only for shorter distances.